


Fire and Tears; Blood Doesn’t Make a Family

by shanachie



Series: 3 of a Kind [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polygamy, possibly inappropriate feelings (OMG they have FEELINGS!), they need to work things out, thieves and an assassin playing house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: After everything, the thieves and assassins know there’s no place like home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote these over the summer and I was going to wait until I’d finished the entire series to post it, but my life has been crazy since I started my new job so I decided to just flood the flist today with the eight I have finished. Once I get done with the others, I’ll add them. They don’t all come after the ones that are posted, but I’ll add them in where they go. Mucho, major thanks to angelskuuipo and dragonydreams for their beta skills and to angelskuuipo for coming through and titling ALL of the stories yesterday. She’s awesome! (Honestly both girls are beyond awesome!)

"That went... Well," Sara commented, looking around at what had been their pristine living/dining room that morning.

"You and I have different definitions of 'well'," Leonard informed her. He turned to see Mick still staring at the... thankfully smallish, thankfully contained… fire that had been ignited at some point during the dinner. Pointing at it, he informed Sara, "What did I say to you about fire and tears?" Snapping his fingers to draw Mick's reluctant attention away from the flames, he ordered gently, "Time to put it out now, Mick."

The pyro grumbled, but he went to fetch the fire extinguisher.

"There were no tears!" Sara was protesting when he returned.

"Donna," Mick reminded her.

"Then Kendra," Leonard added. He started to tick the rest off on his fingers. "Felicity. Caitlin. Iris. Thea."

"Pretty much all of them except Vixen and Lisa," Mick pointed out. "Hell, I think even Ray was teary."

Sara folded her arms. "You can blame some of them on hormones."

Leonard considered it. "I'll blame Felicity and Caitlin on hormones, but Lisa's pregnant, too, and she wasn't bawling." He shook his head. "Glad I'm not dealing with her."

Sara paused in her cleaning. "Do you ever think about it?"

Both men froze, turning slowly to look at her. "Sara," Leonard said calmly.

Sara knew the former thief well enough that despite the calmness of his tone, he was terrified. "If I even suspected," she said, "I would say something, but do you think about it?"

"No," Mick said immediately. Dropping the extinguisher, he all but fled the room.

Leonard looked torn between going after Mick and answering Sara. She made his decision for him. "You aren't Lewis." Crossing the room, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Let me go talk to Mick. My fault this time."

He wrapped his arms around her for a minute, crushing her to him. "I don't know if I, if we, could do it, but I saw the longing. If it’s what you want..."

"Not unless it’s what we all want," she told him. "Let me go talk to Mick."

She found Mick exactly where she expected, in the backyard by the big drum they'd gotten so he could burn what he wanted safely. Surprisingly, he hadn't started a fire though. "Can we talk?" she asked.

"You'll have to give me a couple of weeks, maybe a month or two to find a new place," Mick said in response. "I'll move into one of the other rooms until I do. Leave you two be."

Sara blinked. "What?"

"I don't want to get in the way if you two want to start a family."

Slipping around him, she moved up close, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "And what if we don't want you to go?"

"You deserve to be happy, Blondie."

"So do you, Mick," she replied quietly. "We're not going to do this unless we _all_ want to do it. Yes, I would love to have your child, or Leonard's, but not at the cost of losing either one of you. And not at the cost of any of us worrying every day that we would hurt that child." Reaching up, she pulled his head down into a kiss. "Okay?"

Wrapping his arms around her, he agreed, "Okay."

A sound from the direction of the house had them both turning. Leonard paused halfway down the steps of their deck. "Is it safe?" he asked.

Sara looked up at Mick, asking his without words if they were okay now. When he nodded, she answered, "Crisis averted."

"Then how about we finish cleaning up in the morning?" Leonard asked. "Maybe we can practice a little in case we decide to expand our family?"

Mick grinned. "I like the sound of that." Scooping up Sara, he tossed her over his shoulder, laughing as she squealed.

Leonard smiled as he followed his lovers into the house. His life might seem complicated to others, but normal was boring and complicated was just the way he liked it. Locking the door, he followed the sounds of laughter to their bedroom. Sara had definitely given them something to think about.


End file.
